badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall/Archive 2
The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Friday 2/12/16 *Ox: well is 6 months today would be my birthday. also I have no idea what I am doing with my life. *Snowstripe : You know what sucks? Getting water spilled on your paperback copy of Doomwyte. Just beat the trifle out of the water bottle. *Heather: Oog, I hate it when I spill water on a book. Especially my drawing book! A while ago I spilled water on a really good picture of Snotlout and it went all the way through onto Gobber and Dagur! Aargh!!! :P *Ox: im not guilty of that because I only read during study hall. oh btw, I got nothing to do with my life. welp what to do im so boreddddd *Heather: I would chat with you, but I'm not sure if I can do it today. :( I will see if I can, though. Here's a cool thing I sometimes do when I'm bored: http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/lordoftherings.php Trust me, it's awesome, and not just for girls! ;) *Ox: I had nothing better to do with my life so I listened to depressing music and cried my eyes out at all the sad stories in the comments. *Heather: Woah, don't worry, Ox, it'll wear off sooner or later. I do this too. XP Saturday 2/13/16 * Snowstripe : Well, Ox, you could read my newest fic, The Abandoned. It's on my blog at the RW. I think you commented already on it, Heather. *Ox: "Only know you've been high when your feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home" ME. Sunday 2/14/16 *Ox: i have made at least 1 edit a day for 30 days on this Wiki and got a badge and knocked Snowstripe to second place. now it's time to go for the 60 day one. what am i doing with my life? xD *E: Oh my. We have a new Tyrant coming to town. Better watch out, Snow! (It's alright. I waste my life on Fanfictions and watchign Chef Gordon Ramsey Yell at people. Quite entertaining.) Monday 2/15/16 *Snowstripe : Who do you think you are, trying to dethrone me?! I am Snowstripe, Lord of Salamandastron, son of Russano, brother to The Scarlet, and overall mobster!! You will pay dearly for this, traitor! *orders Long Patrol after Ox for the third time* In all seriousness, you should find something productive to do with your time, considering when you're old and can't run around and stuff anymore, you'll wonder, "What in the name of Vulpuz was I doing when I had the ability to run cross-country?!". Not to say I've got anything productive to do with my life, I mean, I do, I just am currently out of school right now because of President's Day and I'm snowed into my house, if you could call it that. *Heather: Yup, that's what happens when you have two male badgers, wot...XP Especially when they're both Badger Lords! No offense, wot! XD Tuesday 2/16/15 * Snowstripe : G'mornin' everybeast. I'm in a study Hall now, biding the time away. I mean, I have Science homework due Thursday, but I have yet to realize I need to crack down on it. Being a beaver, this does not usually happen, but sometimes it does. * Heather: Ever tried brushing your teeth with baking soda instead of toothpaste? XP Icky. * Heather: I can't believe it!!! I finally finished Star of Salmonberry Pond!!!!! O.o * : Sweet! Now...if only I can say the same for 'Legend of Eulalia'... *Ox: My study hall teacher is a DRAGON. She doesn't yell at kids, she flat out ROASTS them. Spittin' fire all period, I swear! Oh, btw, Snowstripe, my son will succeed me. Just you wait, I'm eager to see how you fare against Lekota. Cut my tale of and paste a rudder on and call me Brandil! Maybe if I fix the timepiece, I can say "Hello", Snowstripe- oh wait, paradox. Never mind. *Ox: when your writing fanfiction and you come up with the best thing ever: "Why was this in my dreams with a funny-looking badger with a funny name: Brocktree? Isn't that vegetable?" ~''Lekota at eight seasons of age'' | GOODNESS I AM DISAPPOINTED IN MY SON, but hey, that is a funny name. *is sent sprawling after Brocktree heard it* *Heather: Wow! I actually wrote a poem!!! O.o It's right here if you wanna read it. @Ox: Lol! I didn't get that until I read your latest update! XD *Ox: well my math teachers are smart- not. They gave us a 15-Question online homework thing AND an ENTIRE PACKET TO DO FOR TOMORROW. R.I.P my freetime, forever had I thought we'd be together. *Snowstripe : Your line shall end as you do, scum! You and your son are no badgers, you're ferrets with paint and lost tails! The very idea of you and your scruffy rabbits taking the place of my Long Patrol is ridiculous! You may be a slayer of ravens, but you are nothing compared to your forefathers, nothing! I am son of Russano the Wise, descendant of Brock herself, and no one, and I mean no one, not even your wet-behind-the-ears son, will succeed me without my word! *The Great Flame War of 2016 then begins* *<Ox engages "The Great Flame War of 2016": If it wasn't for me, your father would just be a pile of bones that means nothing, same for you, boy. You think you can beat me? I spit fire like a dragon, might as well call me a Dragon, not a ferret. Oh, you forgot to capitalize my title, "The Slayer Of Ravens", mate. Rabbits? Where did they come from? Did you pull them out of your top hat, or Brendon Urie's Top Hat? I don't think I've ever seen or heard of a rabbit in Mossflower. Son of Russano The Wise? You're nothing like your father, guaranteed it, on my affidavit. *slams table* TAKE IT TO COURT! (I hope I didn't burn you TOO hard here xD) *: Mwahahaha! I am Evilfang, the evil sea-rat pirate who is totally not a rip-off of Gabool and Raga! I have come to take Salamandastron for myself! Because that is such a unique idea! I raise my cutlass, and I also have a really big scar on my face! To make me special! * Ox Rookbane: I have a feeling his Flame War is going to result in some KIA'd friendships. *Snowstripe : Who do you suppose was it who discovered this virgin land and cared for it, farming it until a Wikia Kingdom arose? Who do you suppose was it who built up these mighty walls? Who do you suppose was it who, with every bone in their body, defended this beautiful land when it was naught but a babe? It was i who discovered this land, it was I who built these walls, and it was I who defended this land during its infancy! You dare defy me?! And as for you, Evilfang, you just wait 'til I get my paws around your neck, you scrawny little searat! At least I didn't steal someone's coded nametag, Rookbane!! *Ox: Now THIS, is stealing. You're just a pup shrill with anger as a true leader steps up to the pedestal. I wonder who BUILT ON to the land to make it more lush and rich, and I wonder why they did this for free- out of the bottom of their heart. Hmm... O.X R.O.O.K.B.A.N.E. Defending a land? Huh, if I'M the enemy, you do a splendid job at defending the land. Do I dare to defy you? I don't dare to, I ALREADY defy you. You're one step behind me, pup. Being a founder of most of Salamandastron's lost history (other than Mandoral Highpeak), I think I should've left you and your pa behind there, mate. Getting caught by my hares seasons ago was the best decision I ever made- and one YOU should regret! My son is only 16 seasons of age and look at him, he's all grown up, doing something YOU could probably never do! My other son sacrificed his life for the benefit of others! A debt YOU could never repay if you were in the squirrel's position! P.S, good luck on trying to reach a badge score over mine. i'm beasting this. *Snowstripe : I'd like to point out that your last sentence had no capitalization. Just shows the amateurish side of you. True leader? Hah! The only true leader you could ever be of is a pack of drooling scum. Scum like you! My son was wiser than your son ever was! He was the last of the Old World Tabura, and what he learned throughout his seasons rivals the knowledge of Brock herself!! *Roasted! missiles are fired directly at Ox's podium.* ''Your other son's death was for a noble cause, but as for you and your first son, you're nothing like him! I risked my life many a time for the greater good! Could you say the same? *E: '''As the two badgers fight, four large ships slowly pull over to the far coast of the Great Mountain. Ever so slowly, vermin start pouring out, as a large Sea rat leads them. Evilfang the Awful, he was called. Cackling silently, he whipped out his cutlass, ready to lead.' *Ox: "Drooling scum". I guess you know from experience of ruling about what they are. Lekota's 16 seasons of age, he has a long life in front of him, so why don't you wait? Bet you've never had any pressure like we're going through before. Lekota has studied about every record at Redwall, and I have recovered almost ALL of Salamandastron's history. I bet he's going to study what I've found also. See, I have a giant shelf of scrolls, books, and records. Now where are your son's studies? Looks like he did all of that work for NOTHING. No capitalization? Cool, I love it. It's always fun to kick back and set your footpaws up and relax. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go relax my old body in a nice, warm bath. Oh, by the way; I might've replaced your pillow and mattress with steel. Sleep well tonight, my beauty! P.S, disregard any blinking red lights you may see. I am definitely not watching, prepping my next move. *Snowstripe : My son's studies are in the Great Library of Castle Floret in Southsward. I researched and translated the ancient Brock manuscript of Spearlady Gorse's reign from Badger Runic to Loamscript. I am also currently writing the tale of Lady Urthrun. Also, my mattress and pillow are normal, my friend, the sheets are still white and the pillow is fluffy as ever. Your vocabulary is large, but none can match the Grammar Nazi himself. *Heather: Sorry to interrupt, sahs, but... I just got the "you're improvin' cadet" badge and am now 2nd blinkin' place! >:D lol yaaassss!!! XD Now I'll just leave you to your jolly old yappin', wot... *tippity tippity tip*... *Ox: You should just let yourself dilapidate. You are no "Grammar Nazi", because capitalization isn't grammar- it's punctuation. Oi Heather, good job on overthrowing Snowstripe, but you ain't going far to win against me! Never! None of you can top a Rookbane! I'm not too cocky, see: I'm on top of the leaderboard. It's going to take some time for anybeast to get over #1 without a tie. You fixed your bed, great. Your tale is probably fiction and nothing true about the ol' ma'am, not a historical event. See, what I'm going through actually happened. So, my puppy, sit and you'll get a treat. Roll over and you'll get a treat. Fetch the stick and never come back, and you don't get a treat- I do. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Friday 2/19/16 *Snowstripe : Need I remind you, that if I hadn't taken you under my wing, taught you to code signatures and whatnot, you wouldn't even be here, debating me. You'd still be on the RW, pestering ol' TBT 'til his head fell off! You have to admit, I am the reason you're here today. Dilapidate? Bah! I'm still as fit as any frog who crossed a finch! It is you who will fall into ruin once you try to take control of my Kingdom! *Ox: Go boil your bottom and stay at Redwall; a puppy like you doesn't deserve to be Badger Lord. Stay the Dibbun you are, youngster. Now you could say the same about my son, but at least he's more mature than you. I'm pretty sure ol' TBT wouldn't be pestered by me because of this thing (which perplexes me) called "YouTube". But you helped me and it came back and got you. You should've checked with an oracle, but too late now- unless you were Zarix and had the timepiece which I broke and now my son is hunting for the piece to fix it and I am worried SICK over. But I appreciate the tutoring, mate. Now you like to plan camisados? Huh, funny; that's actually a song from Panic! At The Disco in their album, "A Fever You Can't Sweat". Good song, good song... But your midnight tactics are nothing. I get alerted about every attack received. Now as for Heather... Don't you try running off. It's either surrender or FIGHT back. No walking away now. *Snowstripe : If you truly were the tactical genius you say you are, you wouldn't have seen the mistake in your plan. This is loyalties. I'm almost positive my friend Wildy would come to my aid, as would Reep, and you're all alone, trying so hard to overthrow my oligarchy. I gave you your power, and I can take it away. But I won't. Not yet. I'm still having my fun. And as for oracles, I have no need for supernatural gullsplat. And if you have to look up "oligarchy" in order to understand my sentence, I understand. It's hard sometimes for a thick-headed beast such as yourself to make heads or tails of what true fighters like me are saying. Saturday 2/20/16 *Heather: @Ox: Alright! As the Dragon Warrior says: "Always keep fighting, never surrender!" But I need a bloomin' snack first, so don't you bally well walk away, wot... P.S. I'm on your jolly old side, Lord Snow, sah! *Ox: Ah, I see. We got a nice little Junta over there in that corner. Oracles aren't supernatural- I'm sure gods/goddesses are pretty natural in the world we live in. I don't need to look up "Oligarchy" because that's so elementary school. Danke, dumkopfs. Der Eisendrache, der riese! Ha! Reich? Ja, wunderbar! Hände hoch, herr Snowstripe. Kommandant Ox, raus! *Snowstripe :Tu veux dire paws , vieux fou d'un blaireau ? Honnêtement, je pourrais vous tuer avec mes seules capacités françaises ! *Ox: French. I spoke German. I am new to learning German. I don't know French. "You mean paws , old fool of a badger ? Honestly, I could kill you with my own French skills" ~Google Translate. Don't even try to translate my German, I honestly ranted like a madbeast. German is one of the hardest languages to learn, y'know? My school offers it, but you need to take a shuttle to our highschool to take it. I thank the internet for my German Skills. You pickin' up what I'm puttin' down? Probably not, considering we're not fighting, but having a "scholarly moment". I find this more enjoyable instead of fighting. *he winks* *Snowstripe : *buys himself and you a drink* ''Well, you're right there, but nonetheless, what is a flame war without scholarly moments? Egbert would be proud. I am indeed picking up what you're putting down, because you're too lazy to pick it up yourself. *Ox: Indeed I am too lazy. Saturday is the day I usually lay around and do nothin'. Thanks for that. *he would sniff the drink carefully to check if its poisoned* Indeed I am also quite old. My body doesn't comply to my wishes anymore- it has a mind of it's own. Oh, do I miss the days... *Reep: I say you guys are both nuts. *points flame spitter and launches fireballs*. *Reep:Oh, you aren't fighting right now. Okay. *runs at lightning speed past fireballs and stops them with Captain America shield*. *Ox: *claps slowly* Bravo. Marvelous (no pun intended) show there, eh? Hurt my eyes, though. Somebody hold up claws and let's test if I can see correctly- I see dots. Oh, wait wait, never mind I'm fine. (It's 73 degrees Fahrenheit where I live. probably going to go outside here shortly) Ooh, what I could use now is a Lemonade Iced Tea. Oh wait, I don't have any. *sigh* *Reep: https://media.giphy.com/media/1HFW57gpsSLEA/giphy.gif *Ox: Do you guys play ROBLOX? If so, would it be cool to have a Salamandastron or Redwall on there to RP? *Ox: '''GIVE ME YOUR SKYPE USERNAMES. I WANT TO CHAT :D ' *Snowstripe : You know, I don't think I'd be comfortable with that. I mean, we chat plenty enough on the RW, here, and on the forums. *Ox ew no I never wanted to do voice chat or facetime on that. I just wanted an instant-message system. but I see what you mean :P *Heather: Skype? I could give you my Skype name, but I don't know if we really need to, we talk enough on here. *Heather: Oog, there's a person on HTTYD wiki who is copying like everything that I have on my profile because they really admire me, but I don't really like them doing that, and I want to get them to stop, but I don't want to be mean! XP Argh! What should I say?! *<Ox is forever alone, refreshing his emails to see if he was replied to> well, dunno whether I want to play Counter-Strike: Source or somethin' like that. CS:GO HAS NEW OPERATION. but the update is an hour long D: *Snowstripe : Listen, Heather, when it comes to Wikia, copying off of someone is not tolerated, and if they do that, then who knows whether or not they do even worse things, like copyright infringement. Say "I've noticed that you have been copying off of what I have on my profile page, and I would appreciate it if you would stop." They may only be doing this because they are afraid Eof making a mistake, so they're going to put pretty much the same thing you have on your profile and whatnot. So, if they tell you that, you know what to do. ;) *Ox: anyone want to roleplay or something? I still got roughly an hour left until CS:GO finishes updating. *Reep:I used to do Roblox, but I stooped. I mostly just did paintball anyways :P *E: Evilfang's Armada slowly closes in on Salamandastron; the crew hidden behind dunes and occasional shrubbery. Archers sat farthest, though all beasts where equipped with a dagger and wooden shield. Evilfang grinned toothily; the troubles he had to endure would be worth it all...in due time. *Heather: I didn't mean they are copying exactly, just kinda taking ideas. I think I have it worked out now though. It's just like what my younger brother does. :P *Ox: lets be honest, who has read any of my Wattpad Stories? If not, don't. Swears-Galore over there. Huh, that reminds me- "A Badger in a Polo". Still need to write that xD *Heather: I haven't, and thanks fer the warnin'. XP *Ox: I'm going insane. I need to soothe myself somehow, but then again, I should just let it all out... *buries face in pillow and screams and shouts, laughing like a maniac during it* *Snowstripe : I thought you already were a maniac. *JOHN CENA doo doo doo dooh* *Ox: True, true... It's not helping when you see "Panic! At The Disco" has concerts all around the state you live in but you can't go because you know your parents won't buy tickets. Closest one to me is in Pittsburgh, PA. July 3rd, the day before my cousin's birthday. I want to run outside like a yellowbellied chicken but its no longer 73 degrees :( *Snowstripe : It's about 34 degrees where I'm at. Just watched the news talk about how it's basically Canada here in Minnesota. The Today Show sucks, just as it always has. Sunday 2/21/16 *Ox: I always have to wake up 3 in the morning because I can't breathe. my nose has to clog up. even better: I ran out of tissues, so I had to use toilet paper. the light blinded me :( *Heather: I was moving some pages from the category "places" to "locations", so we can get rid of the places category and have locations instead, but what about the Mess Hall? Does it really count as a location? *Ox: @Heather, this is a chat room | when you play online games, you risk the chance of having your ears bleeding at the high-pitched voices of kids. *Snowstripe : It's a location on the Wikia, plus newer users might find it easier if it's in a category with a few other things. I've also got an idea, if it'd work: we could have a very tiny version of our profile pic as the replacement for the text in my nametag box. How's that sound? :) *Heather: Sure. Just my profile is always changing. XD *Ox: I am so depressed... So I found out my friend is moving away at the end of the school year and I have a big crush on her. Well when I found out today I don't know why, but I got depressed all the sudden. I feel heart-broken. ...this could actually be a story i can write. that's 1 positive over 100 negatives... *Heather: That's too bad. :( I know how that feels. Maybe you should write a poem about it. *Ox: back to my room, listening to sad songs and reading sad comments... if only I had cookie dough... *: Should we Add a Category for Titles? For Example, Badger Lords, Ladies, Taburas, excetera. *Heather: Sure. Anyone check out my polls yet? :) *Ox: Heather, are you adding categories one-by-one with an edit for each one? It shows that in the feed. Can you just do it all at once, please? I'd like more of a selection. (And I know it's for farming edits :P) *Heather: Woops, sorry, I often forget to do that. :P I will try to remember, but now that you mention that... XD *Ox: Don't even think about doing it. Cheaters never prosper. Btw, this student council meeting is boringgggg *Heather: Don't worry, I will try not to do that. ;P *Ox: if I jumped in a woodchipper for everytime I said "I am going to go jump in a woodchipper", I'd be dead 283 times. Things are spiraling down-hill for me. But nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will separate me and my bae, laptop <3 Wednesday 2/24/16 *Ox: Mornin'. Got a math quiz today... And I don't feel too well. But, it's literally a fight with my parents to have a sick day. Ugghhhhhh *Heather: Well, I wish you luck, matey! YAAAAAAYYYY!!!!! I saw Kung Fu Panda 3 yesterday!!!!!!!! O.O It was EPIC!!!!! *Ox: ...My math teacher makes me want to jump out a 2nd story window. But today, she gives us a "quiz" with 25 questions. I got 15/25 done. People finished in like, little time. I show my work and follow the process we're supposed to do, but I think others take shortcuts. She grades our work. Well we only get 10 minutes tomorrow to finish. Now, I want to jump off the roof of the Empire State building and land into a woodchipper head first. On the other hand, I might have a snow day tomorrow so... EXTRA STUDY TIME :D *E: Math tests do indeed suck. It's snowing here, though It's just light, watery snow. *Heather: Snow? It's almost like summer here! I'm going barefoot and freezing my bally footpaws off in the pond! XD *Ox: Well some of you don't understand what it's like being an Ohioan, where weather is always changing. It may be warm, then the next day its freezing! *Heather: Never been to Ohio. :P Have you been in Oregon though? XD *E: Never ._. I've only been to Texas...and been in Kansas for a few minutes *Heather: Pretty much the only thing I remember in Texas was swimming at midnight. And in Kansas I almost lost my stuffed animal duck, Tintin. :( That was scary. I was 8, so I don't remember that much really. :P *Ox: I've stayed in Hawaii for a week for vacation, and I've been to Florida for vacation when I was very young. I'm an Ohioan up by Canada and the Great Lakes. :P WOOAAHHHH... Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge looks very cool... Wireless charging and Virtual Reality machine... *Heather: Just so everybeast knows, I'm gonna be gone tomorrow through to Sunday or Monday. ;P *Ox: I'm done with my math class. I'm ready to go... Get me out of my mind... *Heather: Well, cya everybody... *Ox: Bye... :( | FAVORITE MUSICIAN/BAND/SINGER. MINE IS PANIC! AT THE DISCO. GO. Sunday 2/28/16'' *Ox: I knew the Ellen Show was hilarious, but watching a short clip of kid's costumes in 2013 made me die. A 6 year old girl's costume was Miley Cyrus's tongue. I need to start watching this show. *E: My god...And I thought Hells kitchen was funny. *Ox: On one of the clips for the Halloween costumes I watched, all of the kids (5 total) get a Wii U. Ellen is generous with her guests she invites. *Heather: What ho, chaps and chapesses! I'm back, wot! '''Monday 2/29/16 *Ox: Eyyyy, welcome back! Last day of February. That means I only got March left until Ace Attorney anime is released- in Japan... Awwww... Well anyways, I hope I can write more towards my fanfiction. I really want to complete that so I can focus on other works. I have started 3 now xD *E: Quick Question: Should we do a new Category for Long Patrol members? *Ox: I can make one. I think it's best to be called, "Long Patrol Members". That sound good? Tuesday 3/1/16 *Ox: I thought 2016 would've been a good year, but nope. Why not kick the second month away with a School Shooting in my state? 8th grader walked into his school and opened fired. I believe 4 were injured, and that's it. They have the shooter in custody, thankfully. I wish Rachel's Challenge was accepted more by many because we wouldn't have this problem. We wouldn't have kids taking out their anger from students by shooting them up. And why not compliment it with a rainy, ugly day? I hope tomorrow is a BETTER day :) *Heather: Seriously? O.o *Ox: Yup. I decided to channel my feelings with a new poem I wrote. It's a bit... "touchy". *E: Dang. That must be horrifying! Do you know the proximity of the school shooting to your own school? *Heather: That's awful!!! :( Neat poem by the way. :) I read it and don't know how to describe it. XP *Ox: Pretty far away... All I know is that it was far enough to not have drills or anything in that nature. Oh, btw Heather, thanks for reading it. Good to know you can't describe it xD (is it in a good way like I said about yours? :D) *Heather: Yes, a good way. ;D *Ox: My mother was going to get me a milkshake or whatever from McDonalds for an after-school snack, but their machine was broke. 1. typical 2. happens to us whenever we go there for one. guess i'll settle with French fries. ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Category:Mess Hall